


Ye Olde Merlin Pinup [fanart]

by barbitone



Series: Merlin Fanart [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Magic Eyes, Merlin Crowned, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it sounds like... A drawing of a naked Merlin, although unfortunately he's covering the best parts with that damned neckerchief!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Merlin Pinup [fanart]

 

This can be found on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/36618878484/ye-olde-pinup-of-merlin) (along with a slight closeup of his face~ which I spent an inordinate amount of time on)

(Please do not repost this without my permission, thank you!)


End file.
